


L'amour de la musique

by malurette



Category: Miss Pas Touche
Genre: Gen, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, The Roaring Twenties, gayl old Paris
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un jeune homme de bonne famille et son professeur de piano : dans la société des années 20, tout aurait dû les séparer ? Ils s'en moquent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'amour de la musique

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** L’amour de la musique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Miss Pas Touche  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Charles/Antoine  
>  **Genre :** amour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Hubert & Kerascoët, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** "La leçon de piano" pour 31_jours (24 septembre '09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** hors-série, avant le tome 4  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des brouettes

D’aussi loin qu’Antoine se souvienne, les surprises préparées par sa mère ont rarement été bonnes. Et la plupart des professeurs particuliers, quels que soient leurs sujets, étaient au mieux rébarbatifs, au pire horripilants. Qu’elle lui en déniche un nouveau alors qu’il estimait avoir passé l’âge, il pensait que cela n’apporterait rien de bon. Jusqu’à ce qu’il fasse sa connaissance...

« Antoine, voici Charles, votre nouveau professeur de piano. Monsieur Charles, mon fils Antoine. » 

Le professeur qui se tient devant lui dans le grand salon familial est en fait un jeune homme aimable, dont le sourire l’éblouit.

« Enchanté. J’espère que nous nous entendrons bien.  
\- Mais, je l’espère aussi. »

Antoine a déjà des bases, bien sûr ; sa mère a bien veillé à ce que des professeurs se succédent auprès de lui au long de son enfance, il ne commence pas de zéro. Mais pour la première fois, il trouve un intérêt certain aux leçons. Contrairement à ses tristes prédécesseurs, ce jeune maître de musique que voici lui plaît. Il lui est tout de suite sympathique. Avec lui, il s’entend tout de suite. Lui, il veut s’en faire un ami.

Malgré la différence de classe et de statut... Très vite, d’ailleurs, ils se tutoient. Au fil des leçons, leurs corps se rapprochent. Assis côte à côte sur le même banc prévu pour une seule personne, ils partagent une même chaleur. Leurs mains se frôlent et ne mentent pas.

Antoine se trouve vite une nouvelle passion pour le piano, et l’enthousiasme de l’élève se communique au professeur, arrivé là à l’origine d’abord pour arrondir ses fins de mois, qui y retrouve désormais son amour pour la musique renouvelé.  
Unis dans ce même élan, leurs coeurs se rapprochent également. Ils partagent leurs joies, confrontent leur goûts – souvent similaires – échangent leurs impressions sur tel et tel morceau, telle nouveauté culturelle ou telle pièce ancienne, discutent longuement et vivement.

Mais quand il s’agit de rapprocher leurs vies, Charles prend peur. Antoine insiste pour l’inviter à sortir quelque part, aux vues, dans un bar, une soirée, à la campagne ? absolument n’importe quoi, il ne sait pas, mais faire quelque chose ensemble... ils se sentent tellement proches, il veut lui faire partager de sa vie autre chose que les leçons de piano écrasées par le cadre de la maison familiales.

« Antoine, enfin, nous ne sommes pas du même monde.  
\- Je m’en moque !  
\- Je suis ravi que nous nous entendions bien, mais... je n’ai pas le droit d’être votre ami.  
\- _Votre_ ? Depuis quand me redonnes-tu du _Vous_ ? Charles, enfin. Écoute. Quand nous jouons ensemble, nous nous comprenons si bien. Jamais je ne me suis si bien entendu avec qui que ça soit. Toi... tu me ressemble bien plus que n’importe quel membre de ma famille ou de mes amis.  
\- Antoine, ce que vous... ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup. Mais vraiment... »

La main d’Antoine qui serre de toutes ses forces celle de Charles le fait taire. Les yeux dans les yeux, il lit toute la sincérité de ses sentiments dans son regard. Il sait ce qu’il éprouve, il connaît la force de ses sentiments.

Quand leurs lèvres se touchent, ils brisent bien plus d’un interdit. Antoine s’en moque. Et il parvient à convaincre Charles d’en faire autant.


End file.
